Certain disease states require treatment using one or more different medicaments. Some drug compounds need to be delivered in a specific relationship with each other in order to deliver the optimum therapeutic dose. Here, combination therapy may be desirable, but not possible in a single formulation for reasons such as, but not limited to, stability, compromised therapeutic performance and toxicology.
For example, in some cases it might be beneficial to treat a diabetic with a long acting insulin and with a glucagon-like peptide-1 (GLP-1), which is derived from the transcription product of the proglucagon gene. GLP-1 is found in the body and is secreted by the intestinal L cell as a gut hormone. GLP-1 possesses several physiological properties that make it (and its analogs) a subject of intensive investigation as a potential treatment of diabetes mellitus. Another example of a medicament combination is the administration of a pain reliever in combination with a medicament for treating osteoarthritis. For example, a non-adjustable fixed dose of an anesthetic could be combined with an adjustable dose of an inflammatory medicament against, e.g. rheumatoid arthritis.
Drug delivery devices of the aforementioned kind often have applications where regular injection by persons without formal medical training occurs. This is increasingly common among patients having diabetes or the like, e.g. osteoarthritis. Self-treatment enables such patients to conduct effective management of their disease.
There are basically two types of drug delivery devices: resettable devices (i.e., reusable) and non-resettable (i.e., disposable). For example, disposable pen delivery devices are supplied as self-contained devices. Such self-contained devices do not have removable pre-filled cartridges. Rather, the pre-filled cartridges may not be removed and replaced from these devices without destroying the device itself. Consequently, such disposable devices need not have a resettable dose setting mechanism. The present disclosure is applicable for both types of devices, i.e. for disposable devices as well as for reusable devices.
In combination therapy, a primary medicament and a secondary medicament are delivered in a specific relationship to deliver the optimum therapeutic dose. The injection devices of the generic kind usually comprise a housing in which two or more drug delivery assemblies are retained. Such devices include a primary drug delivery assembly for dispensing the primary medicament such as the long-acting insulin and a secondary drug delivery assembly for dispensing the secondary medicament, such as GLP-1. Some kinds of drug delivery assemblies comprise a compartment such as a cartridge holder for accommodating a replaceable medicament container such as a cartridge which stores the medicament.
In some cases, depending on the patient or the stage of the therapy, an effective treatment requires variations in the quantities and/or proportions of the medicaments making up the combined therapy. For example, the patient may require a non-adjustable fixed dose of the secondary medicament in combination with an adjustable variable dose of the primary medicament.
The effectiveness of a combined delivery of medicaments may require one or more doses to be delivered sequentially with one of the two medicaments being injected into the human body prior to the delivery of the other medicament. Such treatment may be conducted with devices that include two separate dispensing mechanisms that are actuated independently from each other such that the dispensing mechanisms are activated successively. However, such devices are difficult for users to handle.